fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Martin Luther King Jr. Library, The 9th Floor
The 9th floor San Jose State University Library, Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr. Library, was built in 1872. On February 10th, 1880, the building was destroyed by a fire. About 2000 of the Library’s volumes were saved and the new building was finished in May 1881. The library is the first joint library in the United States by being the main library for both a major university and a large city, which is San Jose. Now the library is 8 stories tall with massive quantities of volumes. The library also offers many services and equipment for students, professors, and others for their education or entertainment. Currently, the San Jose Director of Libraries is named Jill Bourne. The building is about 475,000 square feet and has 8 different floors. However, some people say that there is a 9th floor. In 2005, a man landed on the first floor face down and died. The officials or police officers categorized it as suicide since there was no one to blame for murder. An odd thing that the police officers could not seem to find was what floor the man jumped off of. All the security cameras showed no one jumping off of any floor. The only thing the cameras saw was a man falling past them from up above. It almost seemed like the man just fell from the sky. Some people believed the man somehow got on the ceiling and decided to fall from there. However, none of the security footage showed the man walking around the library that day. There were also no holes in the roof to show that the man climbed the building and got to the ceiling from the top. Another odd thing was that the man who fell was a man who went missing a couple of weeks before his death. The man’s name was Jack Hiamfake. From there, people believed that Jack must have been hiding on the ceiling for a couple of weeks before falling. However, a homeless man claimed that Jack fell from the 9th floor. When police officers arrived at the scene, a homeless man kept yelling, “He fell from the 9th floor!” The police officers decided to kick him out and quickly restricted the library from everyone that day. Investigation for how the man died remained unknown and the words of the homeless man soon influenced the search. The search for the rumored 9th floor began. Investigators looked at the libraries blue prints and found nothing about a 9th floor. The investigators then looked towards the construction workers who built the library. None of the workers knew about the 9th floor; however, some of them talked about how a small group of workers always kept to themselves and felt very different from the rest. Since the group of workers kept to them self, it was difficult for the workers to remember their names. Only one worker remembered one name. That name was William Fakenine. Investigators tried to find this man, but it felt impossible for them. The worker explained to the investigators that William was the strangest of them all. He also believed that William turned homeless after the job was finished. With that knowledge, investigators quickly tried to find the homeless man that was yelling that day. However, it seemed as though the homeless man disappeared. He was never seen again after that unfortunate day. With no more information to lead on the investigation, the investigators gave up and closed the case. Jack’s family remained depressed after the case closed and felt unsatisfied with the results. They believed that Jack would have never committed suicide because he was always so energetic about life. After the case closed, the family hired a private detective, Samuel Black, to continue on the search to as why Jack died. In a few weeks, the private detective went missing. Samuel Black’s assistant told the officials that the detective could not find anything about Jack to why he went missing, but he was convinced that there would be clues in the library. The detective told his assistant that he would sneak in the library during closing hours and search for clues. It was after that night that the detective never came back to his office. Investigations started again, but in search for the detective. While searching the library, investigators noticed that the bookshelves on the wall were openable or movable. A lot of shelves had locks on them, but a majority of them were unlocked. Behind the bookshelves was usually nothing but a wall. However, one bookshelf struck out. Behind it was the missing detective smashed against the wall. When analyzing the body, the investigators found a small notebook with writing on it. The notebook had scribbles mostly written all over it, but the number 9 with a box around it was written on each page. On the last page of the notebook, 9102 was written clearly there. Next to the number was a sentence. The sentence was, "Jack and Jill went up the hill. To fetch a pail of water. Jack fell down and broke his crown. Then Jill came in and did she grin. For laughing at Jack's disaster." The officials decided to not reveal the location of where the detective’s body was found in the library. They also decided to close the case right after analyzing the body. Jack’s family still remained dissatisfied with the results, but they decided to just move on. The library still has 8 floors with a rumored 9th floor. Students attending SJSU usually joke about the 9th floor saying that there is a princess on it with a dragon guarding her. They may also say that the library is actually Hogwarts and that the 9th floor is actually the forbidden area with the name they must not say living there. Either way, the 9th floor is still a mystery to this day.